Remind Me
by Zarra Rous
Summary: BV songfic, goes from prebreakup wY to the fight with Buu, rating due to language
1. Just For

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue. Song By Nickleback

Bulma walked into CC late at night, wondering where her life had gone. She was fine one day and the next she was not. It was the same with her relationship with Yamcha. It ran hot and cold all the time. One minute he'd want her and the next he'd be flirting with the waitress at whatever restaurant they were at. "My life sucks."

"Is that so?"

Turning sharply she noticed for the first time that Vegita was sitting on the couch listening to the radio. She had been so preoccupied when she walked in that she hadn't noticed him. "Leave me alone Vegita."

"Fine but not until you listen to the radio."

"This is Curious George and you are listening to the Monkey Hour here on ZZZN Radio. First up on my show tonight is a special request from Vegita to his gal Bulma. This comes from the up and coming band, Vegetable Head; this is their first single… Just For."

_I want to take his eyes out__   
__Just for looking at you__   
__Yes I do__   
__I want to take his hands off__   
__Just for touching you__   
__Yes I do_

Vegita watched Bulma's expressions carefully as the song started to play. This was the only way he could think of to let her know that he cared for her. That he felt a great deal more for her then he let on to anyone.

_And I want to rip his heart out__   
__Just for hurting you__   
__And I want to break his mind down__   
__Yes I do_

'Oh my Dende.' Bulma thought as she listened to the song Vegita had requested for her. It was just so Vegita. 'I didn't know he cared. I mean why else would he request a song about wanting to rip someone's heart out if he didn't care. I mean I always knew he hated Yamcha, but this…'__

_And I want to make him__   
__Regret life since the day he met you__   
__Yes I do__   
__And I want to make him__   
__Take back all that he took from you__   
__Yes I do_

Vegita smirked as he realized that the song was having the desired effect. She was starting to realize what he didn't have the lack of pride to admit, that he cared about her as more than just a servant.

_And I want to rip his heart out__   
__Just for hurting you__   
__And I want to break his mind down__   
__Yes I do_

"Thank you for giving a damn Vegita." She said as she walked away to go sleep off her latest bad date.

Once she was gone Vegita turned the radio off and smiled sadly. "You're welcome woman… Bulma."

Fin.


	2. Remind Me

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

--------/----@                       @----\--------

            Bulma stood on her balcony overlooking what had been Vegita's gravity room not 

that long ago. But he wasn't in it again.

            "It's my fault."

            Letting a few tears fall down her pale cheeks she turned away from the view and 

walked back into her bedroom a hand resting on her large stomach.

            Turning on the radio she lay down.

_            "And that was Shakira's Whenever Wherever. I'm Curious George and you are _

_listening to the Monkey Hour. This next song is the newly released single from West _

_City's favorite new band… How You Remind Me by Vegetable Head. Heard first right _

_here on the Monkey Hour on ZZZN Radio, West City."_

_Never made it as a wise man   
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
__Tired of livin' like a blind man   
__I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin   
__And this is how you remind me   
__This is how you remind me   
__Of what I really am   
__This is how you remind me   
__Of what I really am   
  
_

            "Is that how Vegita felt when I told him, when I yelled at him all those times. Oh 

Dende was it my fault that he left?"  Bulma cried out as she thought back to the night 

they had gotten into their worst argument yet. 

_It's not like you to say sorry__   
__I was waiting on a different story__   
__This time I'm mistaken__   
__For handing you a heart worth breakin'__   
And __I've been wrong, I've been down__   
__Been to the bottom of every bottle__   
__These five words in my head__   
__Scream "Are we having fun yet?"__   
__Yet? Yet?, Yet?, no, no_

            Vegita had been broken the gravity machine again and she had broken up with 

Yamcha for the millionth time that afternoon, so neither one was in the mood for talking 

civilly. 

            "Woman, fix the damn machine."

            "No Vegita I am not in the mood, you'll have to wait until I am. GOT IT."

            "Fix it woman before I blow your fucking head off."

            "No. Your threats aren't going to work on me today Vegetable Head."

            "Bitch. Fix the damn thing."

            "Go fuck yourself."

            "Wouldn't you love to see that, slut?"

            She had the hauled back and slapped him as hard as she could, nearly breaking 

her hand on his cheek.

            "So bitch, are you having fun yet?"

_It's not like you didn't know that__   
__I said I love you and I swear I still do__   
__It must have been so bad__   
__Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you_

            Bulma had gasped as he grabbed her still raised wrist in his hard grip. He stared at 

the hand, which had just hit him. 

            "Is it really that bad woman, just to live on the same planet with me?"

            "I never meant…"

            "It's not like you to say you're sorry. I was just waiting for you to tell me a 

different story, not to bit my head off."

            "I broke up with Yamcha again today…"

            Vegita smirked, "Is that all? I thought it was something serious."

            Bulma's eyes hardened, "You fucking asshole. I bet your fucking plaything 

Freeza's missing you in HELL right about now, why don't you go join him." 

            The look on his face… he looked betrayed and heartbroken.

_This is how you remind me__   
__Of what I really am__   
__This is how you remind me__   
__Of what I really am__   
__It's not like you to say sorry__   
__I was waiting on a different story__   
__This time I'm mistaken__   
__For handing you a heart worth breakin'__   
__I've been wrong, I've been down__   
__Been to the bottom of every bottle__   
__These five words in my head__   
__Scream "Are we having fun yet?"__   
__Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no, no_

            "How would you know what my life's been like? You've always had it easy. You 

weren't taken from your parents when you were a child. You never had to deal with daily 

beatings and humiliations. You're the lucky one."

            "How my boy… ex-boyfriend always cheated on me, my parents couldn't care 

less if I lived and I don't have any real friends outside of the Z fighters."

            "At least you're not in love with someone who hates you."

_Never made is as a wise man__   
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing__   
__And this is how you remind me__   
__This is how you remind me_

            Bulma backed away from him in shock,  "You're in love with someone?"

            He turned his head away as a tear slid down his hardened cheek. "Yes."

            "You haven't told her have you?" She asked as she placed her free hand to his 

cheek.

            The blackest eyes she had ever known turned and looked straight into her own. 

"She knows. She just doesn't know that she knows."

            "Huh?"

_This is how you remind me   
__Of what I really am   
__This is how you remind me   
__Of what I really am   
__It's not like you to say sorry _

            In a sudden move he had kissed her and one thing lead to another that night, and 

when Bulma woke up the next morning he was gone. A note was all she found.

            It read:

            Bulma I'm sorry for last night. I was out of my head… I know it's not like me to 

say sorry, and you're probably waiting for a different story, well I haven't got one for 

you. You reminded me of who I really am, so I've left…__

_  
__I was waiting on a different story   
__This time I'm mistaken   
__For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
  
_

            Bulma stood and pulled the letter off of her dresser to read it again. 

            "I wonder what he meant… but wait the lyrics…"

_I've been wrong, I've been down   
__Been to the bottom of every bottle   
__These five words in my head   
__Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
__Yet? Yet?, Yet?, no, no_

            Picking up her portable phone and dialed the radio station.

_            "You're on the air with Curious George."_

_            "Hi my name is Bulma, and I want to request a song."_

_            "Name it and dedicate it."_

_            "I want to say I'm sorry to Vegita, and so I want you to play the song, Most Girls _

_by Pink."_

_            "What Station is playing it for you?"_

_            "ZZZN Radio."_

  
_I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want  
Paid was the issue of the day  
If a girlfriend's got some game  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love  
  
_

            "Bulma."

            Bulma turned away from the radio when she heard her name softly spoken from 

near her window. "I didn't request the song to get you back."

            "I didn't come back because you requested the song." Vegita eyes said 

everything, that he was tired and that he had missed her in the weeks that they had been 

apart.

            "I love you Vegita."

            Coming into her room, he took her into his arms and hugged her. "I know," he 

whispered into her ear, just before he kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

I was a girl about the floss  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
To be givin you diamond rings  
It's what every fly girl could want or even dream  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no  
  
 MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love

Fin.


	3. Never Again

Never Again

"Wesley have you seen my briefcase? I need to get to the board meeting and the papers I need are in it."

"No Mrs. Briefs, but I can look for it if you want me too."

"Thank you Wesley." Bulma was running late for a board meeting again. She never really wanted to go to these meetings, but since she was the President of the company she had to go. They were going to discuss the recent acquisition of Say No Records, a local recording company, which also owned the contract for one of her favorite bands, Vegetable Head. Turning on the radio to give her a bit of company while she searched for her briefcase she laughed, hearing her favorite DJ starting another segment of his show.

"Hey there listeners, this is Curious George bringing you all of today's top new artists right here on ZZZN Radio. Straight up for you to start out this commercial free hour is the new single from our favorite local band Vegetable Head. We haven't heard anything from them in the past two months due to their record label's buyout by Capsule Corp, so this is surely a treat. Their new single is off of their début album Too Bad, and is called Never Again."

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
__She must have done something wrong tonight   
__The living room becomes a boxing ring   
__It's time to run when you see him   
__Clenching his hands   
__She's just a woman   
__Never Again_

"I found you case Mrs. Briefs. It was in the break room for some reason."

Bulma looked up at her assistant and gave him a weak smile. "Have you heard this yet?"

"No ma'am."

"Shhh."

_I hear her scream, from down the hall   
__Amazing she can even talk at all   
__She cries to me, Go back to bed   
__I'm terrified that she'll wind up   
__Dead in his hands, She's just a woman   
__Never Again_

'Vegita told me once that when he was a little kid his dad would hit his mom, and that's why he's so scared of hurting me.'

'It was worse than that woman.' He responded to her thoughts, startling her. 'She would always send me back to bed, or to my chambers whenever they would start arguing. She was always standing up to him for me. So that I wouldn't get hurt, but I didn't care about getting hurt, as long as I could protect her, but she wouldn't let me. I was terrified that she'd wind up dead in his hands.'

_Been there before, but not like this   
__Seen it before, but not like this   
__Never before have I ever   
__Seen it this bad   
__She's just a woman   
__Never Again_

'What happened to her?'

'When I was six they got into the biggest fight yet, she was just a woman, but she stood up to him.'

*He's echoing the song.* She thought to herself, careful to keep the words from her mate.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell   
__It starts to sting as it starts to swell   
__She looks at you, she wants the truth   
__It's right out there in the waiting room   
__With those hands   
__Lookin just as sweet as he can   
__Never Again_

'This was around the time that Freeza had taken an interest in me. She had wanted to know what they were planning, but he wouldn't tell her. I was in the medical wing with her the next day, and it was sickening to watch him acting all sweet in front of Freeza, as he lied and told him that Mother had been in a training accident. Bullshit she was that lying sack of… grrr…'

_Seen it before, but not like this   
__Been there before, but not like this   
__Never before have I ever   
__Seen it this bad   
__She's just a woman   
__Never Again_

'She was so angry with him. I'd never seen her like that before. She was so angry and yet so sad at the same time.'

Father's a name you haven't earned yet   
You're just a child with a temper   
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?   
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

'He never earned the name Father in my eyes. He was more of a child than I was and I was only six. Even I knew that you don't hit a woman like that. I would take great pleasure in kicking his ass. Then Freeza decided to take me when I was eight and he got drunk again and so he decided to take it out on her again.'

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
__Same old shit, just on a different night   
__She grabs the gun, she's had enough   
__Tonight she'll find out how fucking   
__Tough is this man   
__Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can   
__Never Again_

'She fought back, and nearly killed him, but not before he fatally injured her.'

_Seen it before, but not like this   
__Been there before, but not like this   
__Never before have I ever   
__Seen it this bad   
__She's just a woman   
__Never Again_

'And that's the day you lost your mother.'

'Yes woman, and that's why I can't stand to see any woman treated that way by her mate. She never has the strength to fight back and win.'

'Some do though.'

'But not enough do. That's why I'm trying to help them.'

'I don't understand.'

"Just wait, you'll understand soon enough." Vegita said as he walked into her office, wearing a business suit and his ever-present smirk. "Don't you have a meeting to get to woman?"

_Seen it before, but not like this   
__Been there before, but not like this   
__Never before have I ever   
__Seen it this bad   
__She's just a woman   
__Never Again_

"How'd you know Vegita?"

Before he could answer her, Wesley knocked on her door and let himself in. "Ah good, you're both here. That's great. The meeting is going to start as soon as you two get there. And I must say Mr. Briefs that I love your music. I'm a big fan. Can't wait to hear your new song, and as soon as I'm off today I'm going to turn on the radio and wait just to hear it."

Vegita's smirk deepened. "Thanks for listening. It's always nice to meet a dedicated fan such as yourself, especially since we only have three songs out at the moment."

"I know and I can't wait until this is all over so that your album can be released." He backpedaled out the door.

Bulma turned to look at Vegita wide-eyed, "You're the lead singer of Vegetable Head!?!?"

Vegita nodded, and then noticed a slightly pained look on his mate's face. "Are you alright woman?"

Bulma opened her mouth to yell at him, when she suddenly felt a massive pain grip her back and stomach. "Owie."

Vegita started to panic. "Bulma are you okay? What can I do? Do you need help?"

Grabbing his collar with a strength that surprised both of them as she growled, "Get me to the fucking doctors office NOW!"

I'm going to go out on a limb and end it there, because I think you all know what's going on, and if you don't, I might just add another chapter or three to clarify some things, and to add more to the characters… just let me know if you are interested in your reviews.


	4. Who Wants to Live Forever

AN: This is actually the fifth installment of my "Remind Me" series, but because of school and writers block I haven't gotten part 4 done yet. To let you all know part 4 is the fight with Cell and features the song Hero from the Spiderman soundtrack. I should hopefully have that out soon. Thanks for your patience and dedication to this ongoing project.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned this song by Queen, if only for it's sheer beauty, but I don't and I must be content with this.  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Vegita floated overlooking the area where he and Buu had been fighting not that long ago and he started to think of what would happen to his family if Buu did succeed in destroying everything. "My wife and son would be dead. I'd have failed in the worst way a Saiya-jin can fail. letting my mate and offspring die before I do. These pathetic nin-jin are right when they say that no parent should outlive their child." Looking down he saw the hopeful eyes of his son. 'Forgive me gaki.'  
  
Curious George and all of the staff here at ZZZN Radio would like to send out our sincerest sympathies to all who lost family members today due to the horrendous explosion which shockingly ended the festivities at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Next is a song especially dedicated to the victims, Who Wants to Live Forever? by Vegetable Head.  
  
The radio announcer gave no comfort to Bulma who sat alone in the cold confines of her office, her tears long dried, the questions remaining. "Why did you do such a horrible thing Vegita? Don't you care about Earth at all? Don't you care about me?"  
  
There's no time for us, There's no place for us, What is this thing that builds our dreams, Yet slips away from us  
  
Hearing his mates' questions echo through their bond, Vegita sighed and looked to the horizon where Buu was waiting for the next challenge. 'Forgive me onna, I never meant to hurt you.' 'Why Vegita? Why?' 'I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I have to protect you.' 'How is this protecting me Vegita? You killed all of those people today and you laughed while you were doing it too.' Feeling a tear slip down his cheek, he wiped it away. 'I do what I have to do onna.'  
  
Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever.? There's no chance for us, It's all decided for us, This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
  
Blocking the bond, Vegita tried to set out to destroy Buu once and for all, but his son's voice stopped him before he had taken even a step. "Tousan." Looking again at his son and the son of his rival, he realized he had one last thing to do before he went to face Buu. "Come here son." "Tousan?" Hugging his son with his good arm, he spoke. "I never hugged you before. I'm sorry. Know this, you are the Prince of all Saiya-jin and I am proud of you, son."  
  
Who wants to live forever? Who dares to live forever? When love must die.  
  
Knocking both boys out he gave them to Piccolo. "Take care of them." "Of course." "Tell me one thing Namek. When I go to the afterlife will I get to see Kakkarott there?" The often-silent being, sighed in sorrow before shaking his head no. "I thought not. Oh well who wants to live forever anyways?"  
  
But touch my tears with your lips, Touch my world with your fingertips, And we can have forever, And we can love forever, Forever is our today.  
  
Waiting until Piccolo was gone with the children to drop the block on the bond he shared with Bulma, he listen to her cry. 'Forgive me onna.' 'Why are you doing this Vegita? Why did you become evil again? Wasn't I good enough for you?' 'You were always too good for me onna. And now I'm going to pay for being what Freezer made me.' 'What do you mean Vegita?' 'Just listen to my song Who Wants to Live Forever sometime okay, and really listen to the lyrics.' 'What?' Blocking the bond again Vegita grabbed Buu and began to power up to his maximum.  
  
Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today.  
  
There was silence across the world as the wind blew away the ashes.  
  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
fin 


End file.
